1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier apparatus using an ultrasonic actuator and, more particularly, to a carrier apparatus for carrying a printing sheet and the like by utilizing a predetermined motion generated by an ultrasonic actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a carrier apparatus used as a sheet carrying apparatus in printers employs a motor as its power source to carry an object to be carried as a printing sheet and the like by rotating a roller, etc., by the motor.
However, in the conventional carrier apparatus as described above, a power transmission mechanism using a gear, etc., must be provided between the roller and the motor. The power transmission mechanism increases a number of components in the carrier apparatus, resulting in an increase in the number of assembling steps of the carrier apparatus. The power transmission mechanism also becomes an obstruction for reduction in the carrier apparatus.